


Bravo Baker portraits

by seiji



Series: Two Two One Bravo Baker Universe [21]
Category: two two one bravo baker - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiji/pseuds/seiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like it says in the title. Cross-posted from my tumblr at http://4seiji.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barr (graphite sketch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also at http://4seiji.tumblr.com/post/12991148242

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i'm so sorry but i want to call him _candy barr_


	2. Hinde (colored pencil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also on tumblr at http://4seiji.tumblr.com/post/13480204528/hinde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took FOREVER. I'm still not sure it's right, but I need to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Pencil box does not include "warm caramel skin tone":_   
>  ~~Get the big pencil box~~   
>  **Mix ALL the pencils and pretend you meant to do that**


	3. Barr (colored pencil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from http://4seiji.tumblr.com/post/13661422017/barr


End file.
